We shall go to the ball
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Based on the spoiler for Saturday's episode, a zax fic :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a short fic based on a spoiler. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Please review x**

**Katie xx**

Dylan and zoe were standing outside of her office. In her hand she was holding her invitation to the annual consultants' ball.

Her fingers traced the edge of the envelope. The invite had also said that she could bring her partner. But this made her incredibly nervous. Everyone in the ED now knew about Max and Zoe's relationship but taking him to a consultants' ball would be a huge step and she didn't know if she was ready for it yet.

Dylan stood looking at zoe.

"What?"

"Nothing. Have you made a decision yet. Are you going to take Max with you then."

"I don't know, I want to but I don't know if I can. What will people think? How will they react to me a consultant in a relationship with a porter."

"I didn't think you cared what people thought. Maybe you've changed."

"No I haven't, and yes I love Max but this is important. I can't just turn up with Max and say hello, this is Max my partner. He works at the ED too, he's a porter. Can you imagine the looks on their faces. It would be humiliating."

"Well all I'm going to say I really hope Max doesn't hear you say that. He's totally smitten. He loves you zoe so much more than the rest ever did. Just don't go breaking his heart."

"I don't intend to. I love him too."

Little did they know, Max had heard it all. He stood with his back against the wall. Was Zoe ashamed of him. After everything they've been through to be together and now it seemed she cared more about her social status than the man she was in love with. How could she be so selfish?

Max walked off. He needed space. Should he talk to Zoe or pretend nothing had happened?

Zoe and Dylan walked in separate directions. Zoe need to make a decision. She didn't want to hurt Max. But this was about her job she couldn't been looked down upon all because of her choice in date.

At the end of their shift, Max met Zoe outside in their smoking spot. Max stood looking at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at Zoe. She had hurt him, although it was unintentional it didn't make the pain any more bearable. Zoe stood next to him.

"Max. What's up."

"Nothing!"

"Max. Seriously talk to me."

"Why should I, your ashamed of me just admit it. You don't want me to be your date to that ball cos your sacred of what people might think."

"Oh Max. I'm sorry I didn't know you heard. I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you and you know it. It's just.. It's just I'm afraid of how people will react. I know I love you and you love me but they could get the wrong end of the stick. I don't want them to judge us, it could ruin my reputation."

"Zoe I didn't think you cared about reputations and stereotypes. Your independent and I love that about you. So can you stop being stupid and realise that love is so much more important."

"Okay yeah I'm sorry. So would you like to take me to the ball."

"I'd love to. Cinderella we shall go to the ball."

**Please review xx might carry this on. Should I ? Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've decided to carry it on, so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :) thank you for the reviews they mean a lot xx :)**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Zoe and Max got changed ready for the ball. Max had a black suit on and Zoe had an elegant gold ball gown.

They got to the top of the stairs that lead down to the ED reception. Zoe slipped her arm though Max's and processed down the steps. They both had smiles plastered over their faces.

As they reached the doors, Max turned to Zoe and kissed her. She took his hand in hers and they walked off to Zoe's car.

The arrived at the ballroom. The outside was white brick with gold plating around the windows and doors. They got out of the car. Max took Zoe's hand.

"Ready princess."

"As I'll ever be, but I've got you and your all I need."

They began to walk to the doors.

"Dr Zoe Hanna and this is my partner Max."

"Welcome, please take a glass of champagne."

Max smiled at Zoe. They collected a drink each and made for the main hall. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling and there was a table of drinks in the far corner. Zoe gave Max a reassuring nudge. He grabbed onto her hand and they filtered into the crowd.

Consultants from different hospitals, made polite conversation with Zoe and she introduced Max to them. No one seemed to take any notice of the fact that Max was of a lower status within the work place.

Max had just gone to get them some more drinks. He handed Zoe hers. She took a sip, before placing it down on a table.

"Max, want to dance."

"Fine, come on then."

Max took Zoe's hand and made their way to the middle of the dance floor.

The music slowed, Max placed his hands on Zoe's waist and she looped hers around his neck. They moved in time with the music, swaying together. Max rested his forehead against Zoe's. She looked into his eyes. As the song ended Max kissed Zoe. Their bodies closed the small gap between them, no one else in the room mattered. All Zoe's apprehension disappeared she finally excepted that all she really cared about was being with Max not what other people thought of their relationship.

**Please review. Not sure about writing more xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. This is based on a spoiler about next Saturday's episode, when Zoe is suffering from a monster hangover. Hope you enjoy xx **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

**_Never again (the day after the ball)_**

Outside the cloud was grey, the possibility of rain was almost inevitable. Zoe and Max walk side by side into the ED Zoe was sporting her famous hangover glasses.

They walk into reception and Louise looks up.

"Good time last night."

"The best, some one got a little too drunk."

Max looked at Zoe and she gave him a death stare though the glasses.

"I didn't get that drunk."

"I had to literally carry you home, but you definitely weren't that drunk."

"Shut it, I need coffee and paracetamol. You say anything to anybody about last night.."

"Can you remember anything that happened last night."

"I remember arriving at the ball and after that it's all a bit of a blur."

"Okay well I remember it's all crystal clear so every time I see you today I'll remind you of a different one of you finest moments."

"Great. Just don't tell anyone else."

"My lips of sealed." "Not" Max whispered to himself as Zoe walked away. Today was gong to be fun.

Zoe got to the staffroom she was a little apprehensive about what Max has seen. She knew that she was uncontrollable when under the influence of alcohol and always regretted her actions the day after. She made herself a strong coffee and went to her office where she took paracetamol from her bag. Why had she drunk so much, at the time it always feels like the right thing to do but the next day she was paying for it.

Once she had taken the pain killers she set about sorting through her pile of paperwork, she couldn't be let loose on the floor until she had her hangover under control. She saw Max walk past the window and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey how's your head."

"Well it's still attached to my neck so it not too bad. To what do I owe this pleasure."

"Well I thought you might want me to start the by reveal of what happens when Dr Zoe Hanna gets drunk."

"Seriously Max, do you have too. Last night was obviously not one of my finest moments so can we just drop it."

"I think not."

Max sat down in the chair opposite.

"By the time you'd had about 5 glasses of wine you were on the verge of being drunk, you dragged me to the dance floor and took my hands in your and began to wave them above your head. I just stood there I didn't know what to do. I'd never seen you that off your face before our of the house so just went along with it."

Zoe had her head buried in her hands.

"Oh gosh Max I'm sorry. I can't remember doing that."

"It's okay don't worry about it that's not the worst thing."

"What there's more?"

"Oh yes. But you'll have to wait till you see me again later now. Goodbye Cinderella."

Zoe stared after him. She felt nauseous. Alcohol really did have a bad impact on her behaviour. She was worried at what Max might come out with next.

**Please review. I'll write more soon xx**

_**Ps. Wasn't the last zax scene so cute. Zoe finally opened up a little to Max. And they both looked so gorgeous. I'm still over excited about it. I think I need to calm down :) xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter sorry it's a little on the short side, I hope you enjoy x**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

As the shift wore on, Zoe saw Max numerous times gossiping with other staff members. She felt a little self conscious every time she walked past.

She had just come out of her office when she felt a presence behind her.

"Max."

"Alright cinders."

"What do you want."

"Why are you annoyed with me."

She stopped walking.

"Max I know you've been telling people about last night."

"Oh that, yeah I told them nothing, they asked yes but I told them it would all come out in good time."

"What does that mean Max."

"Oh you'll see. Oh and by the way you want to check the state of your shoes, someone was a little sick."

"Max seriously."

"Definitely."

Zoe through Max a death stare. This was going to be a long afternoon.

The next time Zoe saw Max they were both in reception. Zoe bent her head and walked past Max. As she did so he caught her hand.

"Oh no you don't."

He pulled her back and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Max inappropriate."

"That's not what you said last night."

By this time a few nosey people around and began to listen in.

"Max can we drop it."

"Nope."

"Whatever just hurry up and get this over with."

"Okay princess. Well after we danced for a while you got a little bored. You told me to follow you. You lead me to a small cupboard on the other side of the ballroom and I'm not even going to repeat your requests."

"Max did you have to say that."

"Well as they say honesty is the best policy."

"It I didn't love you as much as I do you'd have no balls left right now!"

Zoe turned away and walked towards her office. No matter how much she hated Max she couldn't help but love him.

Everyone who had been listening, looked very busy again. Max looked around and smiled to himself. Zoe was the one who controlled the amount of alcohol she consumed, he was just the one to retell the stories.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update the last chapter I've just been so caught up revising and writing chapters for other fics. **

**So here you go the last chapter to this short fic, thank you for all the reviews and I have to say this has been most entertaining to write xx**

**Enjoy x**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

For the rest of the afternoon Zoe was on constant guard. Every time she turned a corner someone else giggled as she came into view. She still had no idea what all of the events of the previous night had entailed.

Max had walked past her a few times and had smiled to Zoe. He was beginning to infuriate her but no mater how angry she got the fact that she still loves him despite all of the stories he'd been telling made it hard to stay mad.

As their shift was drawing to an end Zoe grabbed her stuff and headed to reception.

"How's your head doing." Louise asked.

"Alright."

Rita added " we know you had good intentions."

"Rita what are you talking about."

At the moment, max walked up to the desk. Zoe had sat down in a chair.

"Yeah you rest your weary legs."

"Zoe what were you thinking." Tess asked.

"What?"

"We know you had good intentions but seriously."

"I don't remember."

Dylan appeared at the other side of the desk. Zoe's faced flashed with a memory of the night before.

"Oh I know what this is. I was coming out of the disabled toilet and there was someone in a wheelchair, so I put on a limp and pretended to be.."

"Zoe you didn't." Tess said.

"That is what your all laughing about?"

Dylan looked at zoe.

"No but I'll keep that image."

Max stopped laughing.

"No the rumour going round is the one where you pinned Guy Self up a wall and gave him the whole upstairs, downstairs rant about not supporting the ED."

Zoe's faced dropped.

"Oh yeah and then you were sick on his shoes."

"I wasn't." Zoe looked horrified.

"Afraid so, but I can't decide which ones worse."

Max laughed to himself and Zoe buried her head in her hands. Why did you drink, she knew it always lead to things she was never proud off.

Max and Zoe finally left the ED and headed home.

"Max, you better watch out. I'm coming to get you."

"Oh Zoe, remember I'm the grown up around here."

"OH shut it you. I need to sleep the rest of this hangover off, I'm getting to old for this."

"Your not old.."

"Max shut it, I need my bed."

"Alright cinders, let's go."

**Please review xx**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xx**


End file.
